Mobile data transmission and data services are constantly making progress, wherein such services provide various communication services, such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. Such systems may be systems for multiple-access, which are capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available system resources. In recent years, Long Term Evolution LTE™ and Long Term Evolution Advanced LTE™-A have been specified.
For time division duplex TDD deployments in Long Term Evolution LTE™ Release 11 or earlier release, same frame timing and same uplink-downlink configuration are deployed practically in the entire network. This is to avoid interference between uplink UL and downlink DL including both base station-to-base station and user equipment UE-to-UE interference. However, in a local area LA network, it may be of interest to consider different UL/DL allocations in the neighboring cells, since same DL/UL configuration may not match the traffic situation in different LA cells with a small number of users. Further, it is also desirable to make the DL-UL configuration more dynamic to adapt to the traffic status in each cell.
Due to such motivation, in document [1], it has been proposed to enable TDD UL-DL reconfiguration to adapt to the traffic variation, then improve the resource efficiency, power saving or traffic delay. Further, four different time scales for TDD DL-UL reconfiguration had been mentioned in document [2], and different time scales provide different gain from traffic adaptation. Though potential gain from the TDD DL-UL reconfiguration can be expected, it also brings some problems to be solved, which include:                Signaling mechanism(s) for TDD UL-DL reconfiguration;        HARQ timing in case of DL-UL reconfiguration;        DL-UL interference handling.        
Then some enhancements may be necessary to solve the above solutions to make common understanding between eNB and UEs.
In particular, for the potential interference mitigation scheme, including both the scheduling dependent interference mitigation and interference mitigation based on enhanced inter-cell interference coordination/further enhanced inter-cell interference coordination eICIC/FeICIC schemes, it is mentioned the following specification impact is expected. Additional base station eNB measurements may need to be possible, where the purpose of the eNB measurements is to estimate the interference level from/to another eNB. In addition, necessary signaling and/or procedures related to the eNB measurements could be supported. Additional UE measurements may also be needed, where the purpose of the UE measurement is to estimate the interference level from another eNB or UE.
So far, in heterogeneous network deployment, enhanced inter-cell interference coordination eICIC in time domain is effective in improving the system and cell-edge throughput. With eICIC, a macro cell utilizes almost blank subframes ABS (cf. document [1]) with zero transmission power mainly in physical downlink control channel/physical downlink shared channel PDCCH/PDSCH to mitigate the interference to the pico user equipments UEs with cell range expansion CRE. This has been discussed e.g. in documents [4-5].
In particular, one neighboring measurement subset is defined for the RRM measurement, which is a subset of allocated ABS subframes. Moreover, there has been extensive discussion on cell-specific reference signal CRS interference handling in ABS based time domain eICIC solution, and the “needed information” (cf. documents [4-5]) is explored, to fulfill the successful neighboring cell measurements.
Hence, there is the need to provide enhanced repetition RRM measurement mechanism in LA network with flexible TDD, and in particular a more robust RRM measurement towarding neighboring cell measurement in a dense LA network with flexible TDD.